Converged Refinement
by KeChiJ
Summary: How would you feel to know that everything you know, could be a lie? In every chapter of this story every character goes through refinement. And it's their job to come together and converge, converge their refinements. What are their changes? And what risks will they take to succeed these changes?


**~CONVERGED REFINEMENT~**

**© KECHIJ ©**

** blog/kechijff**

** ~kechij**

_*This will not be exactly like the TV Series 'Teen Wolf' it has some similarities and some differences. So, expect the unexpected and enjoy!* _

_*Don't expect the characters to be who you think they are, because they're most likely not* _

_*By the way every other chapter will have another character's perspective/POV (for example this chapter is the perspective of Scott's POV from Teen Wolf* _

_*I'm sorry if the first couple of chapters are boring and cliché but hopefully they will get better I have tons of plans for this fanfic!*_

_*FAVE/FOLLOW/ REVIEW (it is really appreciated!)* _

Chapter I: Scott: Agony

How can I live, knowing that she's not here? Not here to be held, not here to be loved. I'm lost without her! Every day I see Lydia proud, pretending that nothing's has happened, like Stiles doesn't even exist! But, when everything and everyone's gone mad she wants him! But, if it's a normal day…well, I'm invisible! I don't want this life, not without her…not without, Allison.

There's a new girl in town, Malia, Peter's daughter. She's beautiful, intelligent, too much like Allison. I never thought I would miss someone so much! She was my first love, I was also her first. First loves never go away.

There's a knock at my door. "Scott! Are you ready for your appointment?" It was my Mother asking about me.

For the last few months, I've been extremely depressed, and no one can help me. Every night since her death I've been having panic attacks, hallucinations. All of my loved ones tried helping me, Stiles, my mom even my Dad! But, do you know who never even bothered to try? Lydia. She frustrates me! I guess she was never my friend to begin with!

"Scott, we have to go now, your appointment is in fifteen minutes! Let's go!" I could hear her footsteps going down the stairs. As you can tell I have an appointment, with psychiatrist, Dr. Deucalion. My mother thinks that's what's "best for me". Since when does she know best! I barely spoke a word to her! SHE KNOWS NOTHING! Being my mother doesn't mean anything in this situation.

We're in the car. I'm blasting my music, in my headphones, as loud as possible so I can be completely zoned out. I'm looking out the window at Beacon Hills Psychiatry Center. This place is old, and you can tell that not many people go here. I'm staring mesmerized; I've never dealt with this before.

"Well, were here! Good luck honey!" I open the car door to leave; I just completely ignored her because I knew that it was some bull-. I can't believe my eyes! Lydia? She just walked out the building with Dr. Deucalion. Why would she even be here, it makes no sense?

I walked by the door, slowly, he didn't even see me. Is this man blind or something?

I entered the building; the inside is more interesting than the outside.

"Hello Sir, how can I help you?" the secretary asked me.

"Well, Uhm I'm Scott McCall and—"

"He came to see me Kali, no worries." He walked right on in as if we knew each other, which we don't. "So you're my two-thirty client, correct?"

"Uh…yeah…I guess." I tried not to stare, but it was hard not to. His pupils were blue as the sky, but the outer part of his eye was red as fire! I guess he is blind…

"You guess? It's either yes or no, boy." His voice was English yet, country at the same time. It was odd. "Anyways…come with me."

I followed him to the very back of the building. He swung is cane from side to side at a moderate pace. How could he know where he's going without seeing it? This man is strange, but so am I.

"Sit, please." He aimed this arm towards the chair where the 'patient' sits.

"Aren't you going to sit?" I asked him.

"I prefer to stand, when talking to my clients." He leans up against the wall where the window is. "So what are you here for Mr. McCall?"

"It's Scott. Mr. McCall is my father. I never plan on going by that name." I corrected him.

"My apologizes, Scott. So what are you here for?"

"I don't know, I was forced to be here."

"Ha! Son, no one is forced to be anywhere or do anything, when they know that it's best for them."

"Well, sorry Doc, but, this isn't for me." I rose from my sit filled with anger, and try to leave.

"Sit down!"

His voice frightened me. I turned around and asked "What?"

"SIT DOWN! It seems like the blind man has better hearing than the seeing."

How dare this man talk to me? He doesn't even know me! He doesn't know what I've been through!

"Fine! You want to know why I'm here—why I'm _really_ here." He points his hand towards me as a sign to, 'go ahead' or, 'that's what I wanted it all along'. "Well…my father wants me back in his life and—"

"Now Scott, when I expect you to answer a question, I want all honesty."

"I am being honest! You're the psychiatrist! You're suppose to take notes give me advice!"

"What is bothering you, _really_, Scott?" He knows the answer so why ask? I know the answer that he wants, I'm too afraid to give it to him. My heart begins to pound frantically. My hand shakes, steadily. My eyes are starting to get watery. I know what I'm thinking, but my mouth won't speak the words. I don't understand this _agony_.

"Allison—my first love has been killed by—it's just been bothering me for awhile, I don't know why. I mean I loved her, yes, but we weren't together at the time she was with, someone else, who didn't deserve her. I-I miss her, I want her back, I want to hold her once more, and not let her ever leave me again; never again."

He looked at me with no sympathy in his eyes. It's obvious he doesn't care! So I got out my seat and stormed out his office. "Scott, wait!" he cried. I just kept on pacing to leave.

"Mr. McCall, here's your bill" Kali had a piece of paper in her hand. My nails started to get longer, into their true form. My eyes were starting to change, I was furious.

"Don't call me that—ever again."

I ran; never looking back. I bet Melissa doesn't even know I'm gone, I wouldn't be surprised. I'm in the middle of the woods, where I belong. No one to stop me, nor bother me; Out of nowhere, I begin to have this illusion, of Allison. I'm running in the woods, she's right beside me, in ghost form running. She's banging up against something, a wall? I suppose she's locked somewhere, somehow. She's screaming for her life, I don't understand what she's saying but, it's not good. WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! None of its real! Allison's dead, gone, and she's not coming back, ever.

I know where I'm going, to Derek. His house is old and not sanitized for a human. Well, we aren't human so why would that matter.

"Scott! Long time no see!" Derek a hugs me, with sympathy, which I hate!

"Hey. How are they?"

"The same…come on!" I follow Derek to go outside. Peter is sitting in his room staring out the window where the exit is, he's miserable. He doesn't say a word. When I went outside all you could hear were sound effects of fighting. Derek was training his progenies. Stiles is helping Malia with her speed, he may not be a werewolf like us but, he's got moves. Ethan and Aiden are beating each other over, probably nothing. Derek was always a great alpha, now he's better than ever. However, for me being an alpha is not a big priority for me right now. Stiles wants live the more supernatural lifestyle, so he's helping Derek out with his p ack. If Stiles knew what was best for him, he would live a human life. Nonetheless, that is hard to do when your best friend is an Alpha. Ethan and Aiden have been through some traumatic things this summer. But, they can never compete with their past life. Malia just recently joined Derek's pack. She wants to learn more about her heritage without dealing with Peter. Since she wanted to learn more about her heritage, she had to join a pack, and Derek's pack was the only option. Nowadays, we don't define 'pack' as the ones you've turned but, the ones who are dedicated and devoted to their Alpha.

"Alright pack! Gather around! I would like to introduce you to your Co-Alpha, Scott McCall. Most of you know Scott but, Malia you do not. So, let's welcome him and practice makes perfect! I'll be out for awhile, so he's in charge."

"Well…you heard him practice makes perfect!"

"I'm so happy that you came, bud." Stiles put his arms around me. "See! That's Malia, that chick is smoking hot!"

"Yeah…I guess so."

"You guess? You're blind, Scott."

"I've had that happen to much today." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Oh well, got to go!" Stiles storms off with excitement.

"So you're Scott?" Malia asked as she took off her fighting gloves. "The one Derek admires so much."

"That's me…"

"Hmm….I was expecting something more…"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry…I was…" She gave me a small wink, and glare, and walked over towards Stiles.

I was just thinking in my head about, Kira. How I broke her heart, and it made her run away. I feel so guilty yet relieved that I don't have to deal with her anymore. No more betrayal to her. My heart will always belong to Allison, forever and always. My phone starts ringing—it's my mother, I ignore it.

"I am drained out Scott!" said Aiden.

"So am I!" Ethan said. "Next time you should join us."

"It probably won't be for awhile."

"Suit yourself" Aiden said as he and Ethan walked into the house.

I was beginning to get tired myself, I needed to rest. I walked upstairs to an empty room. I didn't want anyone to bother me, just me, myself and my sleep. My eyes began to shut and I was in a room where I am now. I'm out of breathe. The room is getting smaller and smaller. All of sudden, the door opens, Allison walks out…

"Don't be afraid Scott it's just me!" Allison begged.

"W-why are you in my dream? Why do you look real?"

"Because to you and I, this is _real _this is _not_ a dream."

"Allison? You're alive?!"


End file.
